The Truth
by LoveJacNaylor
Summary: Jac's first day back in surgery after 2 weeks off, she and Jonny have broken up and she carches him kissing Sarah outside the hospital. This is my first story so please read and review. Dont mind if you are critical, all will help. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 week since Jac was last in surgery; although she loved it she was always nervous after having a break away from it. As she pulled up into the car park and took of her helmet she was welcomed with a surprising site of Jonny and his new fling. She knew she shouldn't have been angry because she was the one to wreck it but deep down she was hurt. She felt betrayed. She knew she had no right to feel this so instead of going and ripping the girls head of she just walked past straight into the hospital, looking up to the sky and blinking away the tears which had appeared. She never liked to admit it but Jonny meant more than sex to her, she started to fall for him. She never felt like this before, except from Joseph but that was a long time ago and he left her. She could have gone with him but she would have only of broken his heart.

As she walked into the building Jonny saw her out of the corner of his eye looking towards him so he pulled Sarah in for a kiss trying to make Jac feel jealous but he knew he wouldn't. He knew she didn't like him. He though it was just casual, no string attached for her. However he was far from right. Jac walked in and grabbed a strong black coffee. She couldn't afford to make mistakes today; she knew she had to be on her best ball game. She didn't have difficult electives today but she was a bit rusty from being out of the game. She headed up to Darwin passing many colleges who wouldn't look Jac in the eye in case they got the brunt of her ice queen exterior. As Jac entered Darwin she went straight into her office as the ward was not very busy and Oliver could cope for now. Jac dumped her bag on the floor and fell into her chair. She couldn't get over the fact Jonny had moved on out of her head. He was him kiss another women a few weeks after they ended. They didn't end properly but they both knew it was over. Jonny couldn't forgive Jac, not after that.

Jac sat with her head in her hands trying to fight back the tears, she was so angry but not at Jonny, at herself. Why did she have to go and do that, everything was so fine. There was a knock at the door but Jac just ignored it she didn't want anyone seeing her in this state. Suddenly the door swung open, Jac was about to shout at them and give them daggers when she saw who it was. Jonny. He was standing in her door frame, all she wanted to do is run up to him and kiss him but that would off been far from reality.

'Miss Naylor, Mrs Harley is here she's ready for theatre' Jonny said with a confident Scottish accent. Jac looked at him and he knew she was hurt but all he could think was she deserved it. Whatever was wrong with her she would be feeling the pain he was when he saw her green eyes sparkle. Jac just nodded. She couldn't speak because she knew she would just cry, Jonny left the room and Jac followed shortly. She went to the locker room to get changed; no one was in there thank god. Jac sat on the bench for a few minutes before her pager went off. It was Mrs Harley; she had just into cardiac arrest in the theatre. Jac got up and ran there; Oliver was performing CPR on the patient. Jac took over giving Oliver a break. When she had finally got a pulse she started surgery. It ended up being a complicated procedure as the heart started to fail and they had to resuscitate her twice. The surgery took 10 hours and when they got out it was dark. Jac was on call that night so when she left theatre she went straight to the on call room where she was able to sit thinking about the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jac was dreading her next shift; she had to work the night shift with Jonny. She didn't know what she was going to say to him. What could she, she broke his heart and he didn't want her no more. He clearly had moved on in the short period Jac was off so why couldn't she.

She was sitting in her office with the door wide open. She could hear Jonny's Scottish voice, how she missed the sound of it. She remembered back to that one night where they spent the whole night together at his for the first time and she woke up in his arms. The only person Jac cuddled at night was Joseph and what a huge mess that turned out to be, she promised herself she would never do that again become safe in someone's arms. They went out for dinner as she made a bet with him if Danielle the teenager they had been treating on the ward made a comment about Jonny crocks that he would never wear them again. However, to Jac's surprise she didn't. So Jonny took her to a fancy restaurant called 'Galeotti's' she didn't want to go but she lost the bet and she wasn't one for breaking her promises. Later that night after a lot of wine they went back to Jonny's for a change as they normally stayed at Jac's. Jac was like that, she never liked to stay at a man's house, she preferred to be in the comfort of her home either though it was not very homie with the bland decoration and the lack of personal possessions. Jonny never knew why that was but always assumed she would tell him in her own time. After doing what they were good at Jonny lent into giving Jac a hug, she pulled away but Jonny wouldn't give in and made her cuddle him. Jac didn't like this because she started to feel like she needed him. She put her head on his chest just above his heart so she could hear it beating, she smiled slightly which didn't go unnoticed. Jonny wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, whispering in her ear that she was perfect. Jac snuggled in further as she started to feel safe and became more relaxed. Jonny then lent down and kissed the top of her head as Jac drifted to sleep. It was the perfect moment, there wasn't much talking but being in each others arms made them feel secure and in their own world like nothing could break them. How Jac wished they could go back.

She made her way over to the nurses' station waiting for the nurse to come over. She was just staring at him treating the drunken patient; he was so calm when doing so. It was one of many thing that Jac had fallen for, she knew she was hard to deal with sometime and Jonny didn't care he loved her so he didn't just leave her like everyone else. Jac just wanted him to come over and speak to her, tell her everything was going to be okay. But that was never going to happen, why did she had to wreck everything.

As Jonny walked over he tried not to look at her but she was staring at him. He got to the nurses' station and thought it was now or never, speak up Jonny, grow a pair, so he did.

"was I doing something wrong?"

"no, no sorry" Jac said getting slightly embarrassed that he had notice. She looked down as she felt Jonny's beady eyes staring at her.

"okay" he said bluntly, not wanting to have a conversation with the women who tore his heart into a million pieces. He walked towards the staff room as he opened the door he put his hands on his head, he didn't want to be like this with Jac he was in love with her. Suddenly the door crept open and a head pooped round.

"Jonny... im.. im sorry I didn't" she said walking towards Jonny with tears in her eyes but he cut her off he didn't want to deal with her, not here, not right now it wasn't the place.

"don't Jac, not now" he said trying not to look at her as she moved slightly closer.

"when Jonny, when are we going to speak about this? I can't be like this no more, I've had enough!" Jac exclaimed like it was Jonny in the wrong not her.

"you cant be like this no more Jac, YOU CANT BE!" Jonny was becoming angry he couldn't believe her. "YOUR THE ONE WHO CHEATED JAC NOT ME" he went to carry on but Jac cut him off.

"I know Jonny and... and... Im sorry, I know now I shouldn't have but it didn't take you long to move on. Its not like i meant anything to you did I" Jac was trying as hard as she could to fight back the tears but one slipped out which wasn't unnoticed by Jonny.

"Jac you have not right to! Absolutely no right to tell me I didn't have any feeling for you. For goodness sake I was in love with you" Jonny didn't mean to let it come out but he couldn't fight it back he loved her so much as she broke his heart, he was fuming how could she say that to him. He looked at her and saw the tears, it made his heart break he just wanted to hug her and be there for her but at the same time he couldn't be he didn't want his heart to get broken again. Jac looked at him in shock, she went to say something but nothing came out.

"well I mean I still am in love with you Jac, you meant so much to me but you chucked it away. It was your fault Jac, your fault" Jonny went to leave, he didn't want Jac to see that he was upset . He was fighting back the tears trying not to show her that she was the one hurting him. But Jac grabbed his hand as he walked towards the door.

"Jonny im sorry, I really am. I cant help it, well I guess I can but I cant help but push people away when they get close, when I start to feel for them. Thats what I did with you, I feel for you Jonny. I thought the only man for me was.. well my ex but he wasn't. Your the man for me Jonny, your the man I love and the only man I ever want" Jonny looked at her like he was about to kiss her but instead walked away. He thought she couldn't just declare her love for him and everything would be okay. He was seeing Sarah now, he was content. He didn't love her like Jac but she wouldn't hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry the grammer/spelling might not be fab they are witten on he train home from school. I hope your enjoying them, if not please review and tell me why not. I accept good and bad feed back as I am new to this. Thanks.**

Jonny had sat at the nurses station for an hour, not moving, not speaking, not doing anything but staring at the wall. He could believe it did the Jac Naylor Queen Darwin just declare her love for him. It couldn't be true.

The emergency phone started ringing. Jonny just ignored it so Jac came running over mumberling something about Jonny. She answered the phone and a intoxicated young girl mid twenties had been in a serious casualty needing serious medical assistance to her lower abdominal, suspected lung puncture. Jac put the phone down and shouted "Jonny" to get his out of his daze. He suddenly looked up and she told him what was occurring, he nodded and started to get prepared. As the doors opened Jac rushed wheeling the girl over to the side bay to start checking her over. Jac started to uncover the bandage from her stomache asking if the girl had a name but no one knew.

Jonny came in and froze. Jac shouted at him "if you can be professional and get on with your job get of my ward Nurse Malchonie" he wasn't listening to her. He put his hand over his mouth and pointed at the girl. "Its... Its Sarah"

"What?!" Jac said in a panic, was she about to treat Jonny's new lover.

"Its Sarah, her names Sarah Jane" his said with a panic. He couldn't believe it, what had happened to Sarah. Why was she hear. A million things had went through his mind. As Jac carried on looking the girl over she relised she needed to get her into theater aspa. She never allowed her personal life to be brough into work so she carried on doing the procedure.

After an 2 hours in theatre Jac walked out to see Jonny sitting in the hall way. He shot up standing infront of Jac. She just nooded and he knew that Sarah was okay but while she was in theatre he wasn't thinking about her. He was thinking about Jac. How she acted around Sarah, how she just told him that she loved her. He looked around and saw Jac walking down the corridor. He ran after he. He shout for her and she turned aroun but he didn't stop running. He grabbed her and Kissed her lips. So softly and so perfectly, with so much passion. He moved his hands down her back running his fingers over her spine pulling her closer to his body so he could feel her against him. She let of a quiet moan and she could feel his body heat rubbing off against her. He pushed her against the wall and Jc felt around trying to find the door nob. Once she did she opened the door to the store cupboard, pushing Jac in the room he lifted her shirt. Stripping Jonny of down to his pants, Jac couldn't help but think she was dreaming as they shared the passionate moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Jac was glad to have the weekend off even though it was only to go to a Christening. She thought who in gods mind would ask her to be a god parent. Even though she loved her niece and nephews they wernt her biological family so she felt some sort of love, like someone actually wanted and needed her. This made her feel a lot better after the week she just had. She didn't understand where she stood with Jonny. He had a new girlfriend at the begining of the week, then he declared his love for her, then she declared her love for him, then his girlfriend got injured and she treated her and then they slept together but hadn't spoke since. She was so confused she just wanted him to need her, to want her, to be with her but he didn't want to. She knew that now they were over.

When she walked onto the ward on the Monday everyone was staring at her. She went to get a coffee as she was early and no one was a big spender on Darwin so it was cheap, crappy, gross coffee. As she headed down the hall the nurses just stopped and shook their heads at her, she didn't know what she had done. She hadn't been in all weekend. Did she miss a button on her shirt? She looked down to check, thank god no! She didn't know what she had done so she went to hibernate in her office. Elliot was in today but was in surgery so she had the office to herself.

Jac was sitting at her desk finishing some paperwork of when elliot burst through the doors carrying bundles of paper and a doughnut in his mouth. He said something but Jac didn't understand as he had food flying out of his mouth. He finish his mouth full and said "you and nurse Malconie back together then? Ehh, I'm glad your happy Jac"

Jac just froze in confusion. What the hell was he on about. She sat their in silence puzzles. "Ohh so your not, ohh I see you don't want to tell anyone Jac I get that but everyone around the hospital already know" Jac looked at him, 'what' she thought. She got up and just left the office.

She walked over to the locker room where she found Jonny sitting on the bench with his hands in his head. He looked up at her with disappointment as she walked in. "So it wasn't good enough Jac that I lowered myself to your standard, you had to go and tell the whole Hospital and SARAH!" Jac just looked at his puzzled.

"What the hell is going on. I get funny looks, Elliots weird with me now you! You think that I..." Jac said raising her voice but Jonny cut her off.

"Don't give me that Jac you know what I'm going on about. You just couldn't let everyone think I chose Sarah over you. You didn't like that did you!" Jonny started to walk towards her getting in her face.

"Ohh Jonny! You really think that low of me don't you. You really believe that I wanted everyone to know that a skinny scottish NURSE got me in the sack" Jac never saw Jonny angry before well not like this. He was angry when he found out she was cheating but he didn't get in her face. She wouldn't let him know she was scared, she didn't want him to see that she was weak but she was. He made her feel so vulnerable and she couldn't help it. She was in love with the Scottish man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about spelling and grammer it was done on my phone. I hope you like it, I going to write a bit of a twist to add some drama into it! Enjoy and please comment.**

**Thank you to everyone who has already commented.**

Weeks had passed by neither of them spoke to each other since Jonny accused Jac of telling Sarah. Since then Jonny and Sarah broke up. When Jac found out she couldn't help but feel happy but deep down she felt a bit sad. Jonny was mopping around the ward all the time, no one could cheer him up, not even Mo. Mo and Jac exchanged glares all the time and tension just kept building up on the ward, everyone was tip toeing around Jac trying their hardest for her not to speak to the because every time she opened her mouth someone would end up in tears. One of the nurses even asked to be transferred to another ward because Jac humiliated them that much she couldn't cope. Jac and Jonny never looked at each other; they kept to their side of the ward making life harder for everyone else. If he had to work with her he would go and get another nurse to do it. By this point Jonny had owed so many nurses favours that he would never be able to repay all of them. So he decided that he would take them all out for a drink at Albies after their shift, he thought this would cheer him up. However he didn't know that Sasha had asked Jac to go for a drink after work as well.

When Jonny walked into the pub with Mo his eyes feel straight into Jac's. He froze for a few seconds before Mo nudged him out of it. He though he couldn't stay there, he wanted to go home and curl up in a ball with ice cream and the newest chick flick he had brought. Not many people knew but Jonny was a softy, he didn't like scary movies and he always acted like a 'typical girl' when he had broke up with someone. That is why he was known as a player in his previous hospital, he didn't like to get attached to people for the same reason as Jac. They always leave. No one knew this about him. When he first met Jac he thought it was just another fling except there was something different about her. However they didn't exchange numbers which meant they would never see each other until he started working for Holby. Neither of them fought it would happen but deep down they were both happy to see each other again. Mo convinced Jonny to stay for at least one drink seeing as the first round was on him.

Jac and Sasha sat in the corner sipping on their wine. It was silent when Jonny walked in and then Sasha realised what was actually bothering his ice queen best friend.

"Ohh, I see what's wrong with you now Jac"

"I don't know what you mean" Jac was trying to play it cool but Sasha saw passed it.

"Jac c'mon admit it you like him, I though you secretly loved me but I get it" Sasha said winking at her. She heard his distinct Scottish accent through the crowed which made her blush she loved the way he spoke, the sound of his voice. "It's the Scottish accent isn't it? That'd why you can't keep your hands of him" realising what he had just said he put a hand on Jac's remembering what has happened over the last weeks. He didn't know if it was true, there was always gossip going around the Hospital like Serena and Hansen hocking up in his office. Which was far from reality seeing as they detested each other. Jac's eyes welled up with tears as her friend comforted her. She didn't say anything she couldn't. "What happened Jac? C'mon tell me" he said edging her on.

"There's nothing to say" she said pulling her hand from underneath Sasha's. She pulled herself together and looked at him. "Were over okay" she said coldly.

"Jac I know you don't like to open up but you have to tell someone. Im here for you" he tried to reassure her but assumed she was having nothing of it. She heard Jonny's laugh and her head shot straight to his direction. She was just staring at him wanted him to notice but why would he. His having fun without her. She looked back at Sasha with the saddest face he had ever seen. "You love him don't you Jac"

"When did love come into this Sasha?"

"Jac I see the way you keep looking over at him when you hear his voice or his laugh. That little smile you get on your face. Every time you look back you get sad because you're not the one who's making him laugh. Jac do you remember before me and Chrissie got together? Well I was just like that, you always told he to grow a pair and speak to her or stop being a stupid prat and falling for someone way out of your league." Jac gave him a glare. "Im not trying to say his out of your league because far more the opposite way around but I can tell you have feelings for him and well he has feeling for you"

"How? I did something terrible, he doesn't even like me." She said as tears came to her eyes.

"Well the way he keeps looking over to see if your still here shows that he still likes you Jac. He still wants you near and if I get any more dirty looks for holding your hand I don't think I will be here much longer" Sasha said jokingly but saw a little smile creep onto Jac's face. "Look at you; you're a love sick mess"

"Well Mr Leavy I wouldn't go that far to say love. It's a strong word you know"

"I know it is Jac but you love him, just admit it to yourself and to him. If you tell him it may change the situation, you just need to open up for once Mr Naylor" he said with one of his cheesy smiles.

"Sasha were not in a fairy tale. Things like that don't work out in this thing called the real world that you live in as well as everyone else"

"I know that Jac but you got to open up be more well yourself I guess and it could change everything."

"Well I did, I told him I loved him" Sasha looked shocked as Jac said this. "But he threw it back in my face. He didn't want to know he just walked away like everyone else. What's so different about him" She said not realising Mo and Jonny could actually hear her say that. Mo nudged Jonny. "Is that true Jonny-Mac? She really told you that she loves you" he just nodded. "Well why the hell arnt you over there then instead of Leavy?"

"She cheat Mo, I don't want her to" Mo cut him off. "it won't be like Jenifer again, this time you have me. Im here for you Jonny and I can't stand you mopping around anymore. She loves you and you love her. What else is there to say?" he just looked down and drunk the rest of his drink as fast as he can, he knew Mo didn't like Jac but she was telling him to go for it even though she knew Jac cheated. "It's now or never Malconie. Go and get her before someone else snaps her up!" Jonny turned around to see Jac but realised she had gone. He ran over to Sasha sitting on his own. "Where Jac?" he said desperately, Sasha nodded in her direction before he could say anything Jonny already left running after her. She was already out the door when he reached her.

"Mr Naylor wait" she heard a Scottish voice, oh how she thought it was Jonny's but it wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I don't know if I should end it here or the next chapter or keep going? ideas pleasee!**

* * *

As Jac turned around she felt something go into her stomach. She screamed in pain as she fell to the floor and hit her head. The man crouched down "You got what you deserved Ms Naylor, this is what happens when you kill my son" Jac couldn't hear him, she just laid on the cold pavement unconscious. Jonny ran out of Albie and saw Jac with a man crouching over her. He shouted her name as loud as he could, tears came to his eyes. The mystery man looked up and ran away as Jonny came sprinting as fast as he could. Before he got to her the man disappeared, he crouched down to Jac and held her in his arms. He pulled out his phone and rang Mo. Mo and the rest of the Holby staff ran out of the pub to see Jonny in tears cradling Jac. One of the other nurses called an ambulance while Sasha and Mo tried to help her. Jonny wouldn't let go he kept kissing her head telling 'her it will be okay, stay with me baby'.

When the ambulance came Jonny went with her holding her hand all the way. The ED doors burst open as everyone was is shock that it was Jac. Micheal ran over along with Serena and started treating her. They had to take her into surgery due to the knife penetrating one of her lungs. Luckily Mo hadn't been drinking so she was able to go into theatre and help. Due to the privileges of being a consultant at the hospital she was moved to Holby Care.

She hadn't regained consciousness since the operation which the doctors were extremely worried about as there was no signs of improvement. Jonny had stayed with her since it happened, he blamed himself, if he wasn't so stubborn then this wouldn't have happened. He was talking to her telling her about their future when he felt her grip his hand slightly tighter. He looked at her in shock as she started to open her eyes.

"I don't want a country life future, I want" she said struggling to speak, when Jonny cut her off "Don't speak beautiful, let me go and get a Dr". He ran out and grab Michael who had been working non-stop on Holby Care since Jac's accident.

"Micheal, she's awake, Jac's awake" he said, he couldn't stop smiling, they both ran back into the room. "Hey Jac, how are you feeling? You were in a serious accident but your going to be fine. You hit your head pritty bad so I need to ask you some questions, is that's okay?" The American accent was giving her a head ache she just wanted to head Jonny's sexy scottish voice. She nodded as she knew it was protocol. "Okay so can you tell me your name?" Jac glared at him.

"I've been injuried Michael, I'm not a complete idiot and you've already told me my name so your protocol crap is well just crap. So now can you do your job properly and go treat someone who actually needs it" she said with her lips curling up at the side a bit. Jonny and Michael just laughed.

"Okay so no serious injuries to you brain then, your still an ice queen Ms Naylor" he said as Jac started to smile. She reached over to Jonny and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry" she said becoming a bit sad. Jonny went to say something but Michael cut him off.

"Okay so we defo need a CT scan, did I just hear Naylor apologise" Jonny started laughing but Jac gave him daggers. "I'm joking Jac, I will come back in a hour or so, I will leave you love birds them" Micheal left the room and Jonny looked at Jac.

"I really am sorry Jonny, I know there was not excuse for what I did but I'm" Jonny cut her of with a kiss. She couldn't believe it she was actually kiss the man of her dreams. He was so shocked she didn't push him away, she never wanted a public relationship with him but she allowed him to kiss her infront of everyone.

"Jac I know your sorry, I just want to move on from it" he paused and Jac looked worried. He sat on the bed facing her. "I want to move on from it with you" he said as he pulled a small box out of his pocked. Jac looked at him in shock. Was he actually just about to, no he couldn't be.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonny and Jac got disturbed at what they were saying by the sound of Michaels voice screaming at the nurse. He told her to get of his ward and then headed towards Jac's room. "Hey Jac how you doing?" Jac just nodded she had never seen Michael like that before. "Okay so I have just got some results and I need to speak to you" he said and looked at Jonny "privately". Jonny just nodded, he knew when he wasn't needed so he got up and left. Michael sat on the edge of Jac's bed. "Well I have some important new which I need to congratulate you on" Jac froze and staired at him. "your pregnant" he said as he stood up bracing himself for the comment Jac was about to give him but instead she got tears in her eyes, he wasn't sure if they were happy or sad. "Your about 3 months, do you know who the father is?" Jac nodded her head, she was still in shock.

"Its... ummm... its Jonny's" she said trying to calculate how long ago that was.

"Okay would you like me to go and get him. Jac its going to be okay, you will be a great mother" he said trying to reassure her.

"Really Michael. You actually think I would be a good mother, I can just about take care of myself let alone another human being. I will just screw up like she did" tears came to her eyes. Michael sat back on her bed and took her hands.

"Jac your nothing like her, you will never treat your child like your mother treated you. Now im going to go and get Jonny so you can tell him" he got up and left to find Jonny. She pulled herself together so Jonny didn't notice anything, she didn't want him to break up with her over this. Were they even a couple now, she didn't know where she stood. He wouldn't want a baby and defently not with her. Jonny walked in the room.

"Everything okay Jac" she just nodded and he sat back next to her and held her hands getting the box back out of his pocket. "Let's try this again" he said with a nervous laugh. " Okay so Jac I know everything hasn't happened how it normally would and yes it is really soon as I don't even know where I stand, but the last few weeks without you have been well horrible and I never want to be without you again. I know you don't do the soppy stuff, you're bad tempered, you don't open up and you scare the hell out of everyone in the hospital, but you don't scare me. It's rather a turn on" he said as he winked at her. He took her hand in his. "Well what im trying to say is basically, I love you so much Jac and your accident has made me realise that I don't want to live unless it is with you. How close I came to losing you breaks my heart and well if you do me the honour Ms Naylor and marry me you will never come that close ever again. I will do every" Jac cut him off by pressing her lips so hard against his. She couldn't believe he actually asked her to marry him after everything that she had done to him. She had finally got the happy ending she secretly was wishing for. She pulled away. "Jac you didn't let me finish" he looked slightly sad.

"You don't need to finish, I love you so much Jonny and I never want to live without you. So yes I will marry you, it's all I have dreamed about over the past few weeks. Im really sorry and I will never do anything like that again. I mean it Jonathon" she said she lifted his head up and pecked him on the lips. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life but please no country side or the perfect little family with a dog. I don't want that I just want it to be me, you and are baby" she said as his face dropped. "Michael just told me I was pregnant and I get that if you don't want to do this no more because of the recent development I get that but I want you to say now instead of 6 months later when you realise were not what you want" she said putting both hands on her stomach.

"You're pregnant" he said in shock. He never expected to become engaged and a father in the same day. "How long?" he said curious to know if it was his or not.

"Yes Jonathon it is yours" she said with a cold but upset tone. "Im 3 months"

"So does that mean we move in together as well, seeing as were now engaged and having a baby?"

"Well is that you asking me?" she said with a growing smile on her face. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Well Jacquelyn Naylor will you do the honour of marring me, moving in with me and having my baby" he said without taking a breath. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. He got the beautify ring out of the box and gently slid it onto her finger.


End file.
